


Whoops! Accidentally In Love

by trin413



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Daddy Kink, Eventual Relationships, Fluff, Gen, Kinks, M/M, Marvel Universe, Multi, Rating May Change, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, The boxes are manipulative, avengers and wade are not canon ages, no one trusts wade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:50:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8190716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trin413/pseuds/trin413
Summary: After another person getting killed by a certain "merc with a mouth" and finding out that the merc is only a college student, Nick Fury asks the newest member of the Avengers to watch over Wade and try to become friends with him. Who is this member you might ask? The one and only Peter Parker. But will the plan work or will Wade just try and kill the kid? Read more to find out.  (Omfg I'm so horrible at summaries XD)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [St-St-Stutter Something Profound.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5173025) by [Katastrophi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katastrophi/pseuds/Katastrophi), [Meeps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meeps/pseuds/Meeps), [SneezeRogers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneezeRogers/pseuds/SneezeRogers). 



> Hello! My name is Trinity (you can call me Trin if you would like) and this is my first story on here. I'm not entirely sure how the whole "New Work" thing works so... XD Also, this is inspired by a fanfiction I read from here. (Down below from my screen it says I can put the story of who I was inspired by so maybe that will show up for you guys? I'm not sure. If it doesn't, the name of the story is St-St-Stutter Something Profound.)
> 
> ALSO! The boxes will be in this story quite a bit so here is how you will know which one is which! :)
> 
> W( this is white talking )  
> Y[ this is yellow talking ]
> 
> I'm not super new to writing fanfiction but I wouldn't consider myself advanced. So please, let me know what you think and if you have any advice for me! :D

~~~~Wade looked down at the sleeping brunette on his chest. He was so peaceful. The teen snored slightly, occasionally giving Wade's arm a squeeze to feel if he was still there. The Merc would often wonder how he got this blessing. How he got a boy like Peter. A boy who does nothing but good. A boy who chose Wade, an abomination...

"Mm, Wade?" Peter murmured sleepily, breaking Wade's train of thought.

"Go back to sleep baby boy," Wade smiled softly, touching Peter's soft brown hair.

"Don't call me that." Peter murmured before closing his eyes once again.

Wade laughed softly. He remembered the first time he called Peter that. It was the first time the two had met. It wasn't all rainbows and sunshine, that was for damn sure. It was actually a day when Wade almost blew Peter's brains out.

"Ah, memories." Wade laughed again as he held Peter.

~~~~

Peter POV~

 

I remember sitting on a sofa. I was staring up at the ceiling of my small dorm and imagining what it would be like to have a roommate. To actually have someone to laugh with. Someone that I could stay up all night with and be able to talk about anything. I was bolted into reality though when I felt a buzzing from my jean pocket.

"Hello?" I said sleepily as I glanced down at the small watch on my wrist to see what time it was. Rolling my eyes at what the person was saying, I grumbled a small, "Yeah... I'll be there."

It was a SHIELD employee that was telling me that I needed to get to Stark Tower right away. Something about a mission? Getting up slowly from the couch, I stretched and grabbed my keys, heading out of the campus ground of the college and to the Tower. _They're lucky it's a Saturday and I can actually leave the school grounds..._ I thought as I drove. 

Soon I was at the tower. Getting out of the vehicle, I ran towards the main entrance of the building and headed to the elevator. "Sirs, Mr. Parker is here," Jarvis announced when I entered the elevator. I pressed the top button, the floor where all Avenger meetings are located, and watched as the door closed. I waited for the door to open back up and when it did, all I saw was a bunch of the other avengers looking very worried and a pissed off Tony Stark.

"No! It's too dangerous! I am not having my fucking child in that kind of danger!" Tony yells into the phone in his left hand. I roll my eyes, slightly annoyed at the statement Tony just made. Before I could say anything, Natasha, who was standing the closest to Tony, taps him on the shoulder and points into my direction as a way to tell him I was here. He glances up and I could see his face soften up a bit. Tony put the phone away from his ear and pressed the red end call button. 

I watched as Tony started to walk over to Steve and I bit my lip, a single question was roaming through my mind since the phone call back at campus. Steve and Tony kept bickering back and forth like usual. 

"Um... not that I don't care but, how worried should I be right now...?" I said, finally getting the attention from everyone in the room. They all looked at each other and without even speaking, it looked like they had come up with a plan. "You don't need to worry about a thing, Pete," Steve said with a mixture of unsureness and a hint of what seemed like sadness. 

~~~

 This is not the full chapter but I had to post today or all my stuff will be deleted...


End file.
